Authors Note
by Thedemonfury
Summary: This is an Authors Note for everyone who are waiting for the update to The Corruption, as well as a sneak peak to the next Chapter


**AN: Hey guys I'm here to let you guys know I am back. I know it's been forever since I last done anything on this website but I would like to change that. I've recently gotten back into writing and will inform you guys the next chap to The Corruption will be coming soon. I'm just finishing it off with a couple of edits. Thank you for sticking in this with me and I am sorry that you had to wait this long before I updated again. I guess life just caught up with me. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter soon.**

Oh and here's a little sneak peak of the chap

Looking down at my arm I see the blue veins of Phazon on my suit pulsate with power. Reaching down I press down on one of the veins, only to see the vein go around the pressure and grow into my hand with a spiderweb look. Moving my hand around I see the new veins in my hand move as well in response. It almost seems like they were alive. As I study the vein a little more closely it starts to pulsate at a more rapid pace. With them my heart rate starts to climb at a rapid pace as well. It was almost like they were in synchronized, like the vein was my blood and not Phazon. With the rapid rhythm I feel myself starting to lose focus and hear a sadistic laughter echo around, rocking my skull with extreme pressure. The laughter slowly turns into a light giggle that sent a chill right through my spine. Shaking my head I look up from my arm trying to get the sound out of my head.

When I look up I see the dark figure in front of me in the cockpit with me. The being's giggling stopped as it sees me looking at it. It seemed to turn its head to the side like it was a dog that's curious. With it being so close I could make out that the armor it wore is slim and hugged its frame almost that of a female human. The armor clad being leaned forward towards me with that haunting light blue visor seeming to pierce through my body. I tried to lean as far back as I could, but the being kept leaning forward with me every inch I moved.

The being came closer to me, like a demon crawling out of a pit and sat in my lap almost like it was getting comfortable while it's visor was only a couple of centimeters from mine. I tried to move, go for my gun, knife anything to kill it right now, but my body wouldn't move, it's like I was under a spell. The being raised its sharp fingered hand to my helmet and uses its index finger to lightly run it along the left side of my helmet, keeping a light pressure on it as it went.

While it's index finger ran down my helmet, and my jaw line I heard slight scratching against the metal plating. Once it reached my chin the being playfully flicked its finger from my chin as if was teasing me, no doubt leaving a small mark on my helmet. The being looked towards its finger as if it were studied it, like it was looking for something from it that I couldn't see. Now I feel like I'm sweating from how hard I'm trying to just move and gut this thing that's playing with me, but it feels like I'm trying to lift a spacecraft, I'm having no progress.

The being looks to me again as if it knew what I was trying with it's visor almost radiating dark intent from it just by looking to me. It seemed to find what it was looking for as it flicked its finger like it got rid of something. Leaning even closer the being tilts it's helmet to my right audio receptor exposing it's neck like its confident I wouldn't be able do anything about it. It slithered up my frame like a snake about to strike it's prey, and placed a hand on my chest plate to help support it. I could feel the pressure from the hand on my chest as if it was pressing down right on my sternum, and could almost hear a faint breathing from my auto receptor making my skin crawl and itch.

"Don't worry warrior, you're already mine." a dark and seductive feminine voice comes from the being as I felt more pressure on my chest as the hand glows with energy.

"All you're doing is playing right into my hands, Warrior." the being said as it started to press into me. Feeling it's weight press into me made me want to just dab it in the gut and rip any organs out of it. While I tried to break through my inability to move, and kill it the pressure on my chest increased as if telling me it was in control. The being's helmet came into contact with mine under my jaw line like it was snuggling up close to me. I tried everything in my power to reach out snap its neck and hear it's bones crack under it's armor, but I only hear the being breath a moan in my audio receptor.

"You can try to fight it, but I will still win in the end." it's other hand that use to hold an arm cannon came around behind my head and glowed with blue energy. It presses into me even more now, like it was seeking me to protect it from harm. Though all I could think about is how to kill it, or rip it apart in every way I could find possible in my current position. I feel my muscles strain against some kind of invisible force, and feel them burning up like they're about to tear. The being moaned in my receptor like it was in bliss of some kind.

"Oh the power that runs and grows inside of you, I can feel it beging to be released to decimate your foes. Soon you will understand, but don't worry warrior, this has only gotten started." The being said as pressed into me even more


End file.
